You Were Once Mine
by oh-heaux
Summary: Eisuke and Soryu have been fighting over you since your college days but, when Eisuke makes a wrong judgment call- it results in you seeking comfort in Soryu- his best friend and Eisuke has regretted his decision ever since. Seeing you and Soryu happy is too much for the CEO to take but he endures it just to be close to you one last time.


"So Beautiful…"

Those were the words that escaped Eisuke's lips as he watched you and Soryu gracefully glide across the dance floor. Your right hand within Soryu's as his left was resting on your lower back- smiling at one another as if you two were the only ones within the four walls.

Eisuke hated himself- the thought of this almost being you and his night together being the lingering thought…

If only he hadn't have fucked up.

He knew you were happier than you ever were with him, it didn't take a genius to figure that out but, the fact of the matter is, it was with someone else and not him.

All the IVC dresses- they were nothing compared to how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress. You were absolutely stunning and no matter how hard he tried to look away- he couldn't help but stare at your beauty radiating the room.

He cleared his throat, not able to take the sight of you two happy anymore, he excused himself to the restroom to wait for your 'first dance' to be over. He fixed his cufflinks and stared himself in the mirror- doing everything he could to make time pass by quicker. He felt pathetic- useless for the simple fact, he couldn't keep the one woman he ever loved, happy.

Applause erupted throughout the venue as Eisuke sighed to himself, taking one last look in the mirror before walking out to stand with the rest of the bidders.

He needed to tell you how he truly felt even if it was too late- he just needed to know that you didn't blame him for everything that happened between the two of you.

He watched you and Sor still on the dance floor as other couples surrounded you. You were laughing with him as Eisuke watched a smile spread across Soryu's face- a smile he hasn't seen in a long time.

You truly made Soryu happy, just like how you use to make him happy and with that thought, he felt a sharp pain in his chest to accompany his broken heart.

Eisuke grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby waitress tray, downing the bubbly drink to mask his pain. Baba looks Eisuke's way with sympathy etched onto his facial features.

He knew what happened between the three of them in their college days as well as most of their adult life and he had to watch as it broke Eisuke. Though he's never seen him this love sick.

"What's wrong boss?" Baba asks, though he already knew what the answer was, he didn't expect Eisuke to spill his feelings either.

"Nothing Baba…" The young CEO says before downing another glass of champagne, trying to get his nerves under control. He sets the glass down on the clothed table before straightening his suit jacket and walking over to the newlyweds- a gentle smile gracing his face.

"Mind if I cut in?" Eisuke asks Soryu, looking you dead in the eyes. Soryu didn't give an answer, only to look in your direction to make sure you were okay with it. You gave Soryu a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and nodding toward him- Soryu placing your hand within Eisuke's and walking away to give you both a little privacy.

Eisuke spun you around- your dress flowing gracefully as he spun you back into his broad chest and swaying you back and forth with the rhythm. His hand cupped yours as his arms moved closer to your lower back- pulling you close to him as he could. You looked at him and smiled, you were happy that he decided to come.

"When we invited you, I honestly didn't think you wanted to come," You started, trying to rid the air of any awkwardness that may have been left in the air after all these years. You felt him grip your hand tighter before releasing it and taking a deep breath- he wanted to talk just as much as you did and there was no use in either one of you getting upset.

You wanted to know why he pushed you aside the way that he did.

"You know I had to (y/n)… I did it for - for us but I didn't think the two of you would move on without me…" Eisuke says, the anger present in the tone of voice he was using.

His best friend and his ex-girlfriend- well, ex-fiance- he never thought in a million years that the two of you would seek comfort in each other but, it happened and now he was attending a wedding that shouldn't have been.

It should've been you and him in the middle of this dance floor- having your first dance, saying your vows and pleading 'I do' to one another.

"You know that's not how it happened… I wasn't going to wait forever Eisuke and Soryu has-"

Eisuke picks you up off the ground causing your breath to hitch in your throat at the sudden loss of the ground. Spinning your body around, he pulled your body in close to his as you slide down- your body now dangerously close to his. You breathed in his scent as if taken note of how he smelled- it is a little intoxicating- remembering how it used to be.

"He's always been there for you… I know… Even when we were in college," Eisuke says, rolling his eyes; a sympathetic smirk playing upon his lips.

"It doesn't matter anymore now," You whisper as if you only wanted him to hear you. You both continue to gracefully move with the music- your head resting on his chest as he brings his hand up over your head, lightly running his fingers through your hair- knowing this would be the last time he'd ever feel you this close and he wanted to savor it.

He twirls you one last time before pulling you back into him and kissing you on the forehead as if this was telling you goodbye- a single tear falling from you (e/c) eyes.

You couldn't help it, facing the fact that you still had feelings for Eisuke but, your feelings for Soryu were stronger than what they were for him. You cast most of your feelings aside the minute he left you.

You saw Soryu walking toward the both of you, Eisuke spinning you around one last time- right back into Soryu's arms. He walked past the both of you before placing his hand on Soryu's shoulder.

"Take care of her…"

That was the last thing spoken between the three of you as Eisuke smiled once more, turning toward the exit and walking away- leaving the venue behind and his feelings he once had for you behind as well.


End file.
